


30 day writing challenge

by Coffeecrusadeclub



Category: Andi Mack (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecrusadeclub/pseuds/Coffeecrusadeclub
Summary: So i created a writing challenge cuz i got bored oops. If u want to also participate in the challenge you can find it on my tumblr @coffee crusade club





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a Tyrus fic♡  
> Day 1: "Picnic"

TJ's POV:

Cyrus has been really busy finishing the last of his exams so i took it upon myself to plan out a perfect date and allow him to just relax.

I checked the time on my phone and realized that if i wanted to make it to Cyrus's house before 7pm i needed to leave now. I gathered all the things that I needed and put them in the trunk and started over to his house. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed Cyrus sitting by his bedroom window, still getting ready, so I turned off the car and walked up to the door. He had given me a key a couple months ago so I just let myself in. Closing the door behind me I started walking towards the stairs, glancing into the dining room where he still had books laid out across the table. 

"Cyrus! Im here" i shouted walking up the stairs. He didn't respond so I lightly knocked on the door before letting myself into his room.

"Hey cutie you ready for our date?" I smiled wrapping my arms around him from behind. He was sat at the vanity desk trying to fix his hair. He laughed, placing a kiss on my hand.

"I don't know you wouldnt tell me where we are going. Am i underdressed?" He looked into the mirror and tugged on his shirt. He was wearing a black button up paired with some blue jeans.

"You look like perfection to me love"

"Hmm if you say so, let me grab my phone and we can go"

     ___________________________

We arrived at the park and I was pleased to see that it was mostly empty.

"The park? What are we doing at the park at 7:30?" He looked at me confused. I smiled mischievously and got out of the car running to his side and opening the door for him. He took my hand and got out of the car. 

"The sunset is almost upon us, we have to hurry" i smiled opening the trunk and pulling out the wicker picnic basket. 

Hand in hand we walked over to our spot by the swings. With the help of Andi and Buffy it had been set up as the perfect picnic spot before we had got there. I wondered if the had left when we got here or if they were still hiding out somewhere. I shrugged it off and smiled at Cyrus as he went wide eyed at the sight. I had given them things to put out for me, just before we got there so nobody would steal them, and they really made it special with the few things i had: a blanket, flowers, tealight candles (battery operated), and some pillows. 

We sat down together and i put down the basket 

"TJ you didn't have to do so much! It's too much!"

"You deserve the world, its the least that could be done." I smiled opening the basket, "the food isn't super fancy but i got some of your favorites" i laughed, pulling out some baby taters, fruit, and a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.

"TJ.." Cyrus looked at me with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. 

"I love you so much" i whispered, kissing the top of his head

"I love you more" he replied and i smiled. 

      __________________________

After we ate i threw away our trash and placed the plastic containers back into the basket. The stars had come out so we laid down looking up at them. Cyrus rested his head on my chest with one arm wrapped at around me. I smiled softly playing with his hair. He was admiring the stars, but i was admiring him.

"Did you enjoy our date Cy" I said softly breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

He looked up at me and smiled, "it was the picture definition of perfect" 


	2. Day 2: Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Klave fic♡ :p ♡♡  
> Klaus and Dave are moving into the mansion, hoping to start a family with a happier life than Klaus had growing up.

Klaus's POV:

I stood outside the brick building and sighed, i hadnt lived here in 14 years and now Im coming back to start a family of my own. 

"Hey! Help would be appreciated dear" Dave called from the back of the moving truck. My sibilings were meant to show up and help too but they havent yet. I walked over to him and started to grab boxes.

"Pogo should have already unlocked the door for us, and I mom probably made breakfast for when we're done" I smiled 

      __________________________

After we had gotten boxes into their perspective rooms we made our way into the kitchen, my theory was correct and Grace had made us pancakes and eggs. Dave sat down and I grabbed him a cub of orange juice. When deciding what to drink for a moment I started reaching for the liquor cabinet,

"Klaus.." Dave said sternly. I looked at him and sighed. 

"Okay okay" I murmured walking away and grabbing myself some orange juice too. 

"Maybe we should have Pogo just throw it out?" He suggested, motioning towards the liquor cabinet.

"I don't think the rest of my siblings would be too glad, its technically still their house too" I replied setting my fork down at the side if my plate.

"I'll talk to them" he said, softly putting his hand over mine, smiling warmly.

      __________________________

"Dave!!!" I called out from my bedroom, "Dave! Where did we leave the box with the photos!"

He didnt respond so I walked out and made my way to the living room. He had taken down most of the stuff on the wall and started hanging the photos. 

"Well I found the photo box, Dave what are you doing?" I asked picking up one of the photos, it was of me and my siblings at a bowling alley. We had gotten kicked out because we started a food fight by smashing cake in Luther's face.

"There are not happy family photos anywhere but in the rooms and they need to be in the family space where everyone can enjoy"

"But we have to ask everybody-" i started to protest when steps led up and stopped at where we were.

"Omg you guys! This is so cute. Klaus you saved all these pictures?" Allison said excitedly, picking up a photo of her and Vanya when we were smaller, "i cant wait to show Claire she always asks to see photos"

"See Klaus, I told you they'd like it. They care for you a lot more than you think" Dave said softly smiling at me.

"Kalus! You thought we were going to be upset about this? Why?" Allison looked at me with a soft expression on her face.

"I don't know, I guess I just- its always been like that" I mumbled, ever so desperately wanting to avoid the look of pity Allison was giving me. Dave must've noticed because he quickly came to my rescue, changing the topic by pointing out a photo of us as little kids.

"Wow we look almost happy in this picture, Dad definitely did not take this" Allison laughed, in the photo we were sat in the living room, where Dad usually had our photos taken, the only difference is that we were smiling, Allison had a paper ball in her hand it looked like Diego had just thrown one and hit Luther...

"Pogo took this one, this is one of the few happy memories in this house. Jeez Dad was so mad, there was paper everywhere" I laughed softly looking up at Allison.

"Oh yess the great paper war of 1999! I remember now! That was the best thing" Allison laughed. I wrapped my arms around Dave, hugging him from behind. I was glad he didn't listen to my insecurities otherwise we wouldn't have had this moment.


	3. Day 3: first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klave fic ♡ Dave and Klaus had slept at each others houses before but it always resulted in Klaus hardly sleeping or sleeping drunk. Dave didnt understand but on their first night together in their own apartment he'd figure it out

Klaus POV:

I've always hated sleeping in front of people, especially sober. The nightmares I got never ended because of my powers. Dave knew of my powers but really didnt know what they caused me. I knew that sleeping in his presence was inevitable since we now share an apartment, so I let myself fall asleep, praying I didnt wake him up.

       ________________________

*2:48 am*

I woke up to the sounds of my own screaming.. Just because Im awake didnt mean the nightmare ended. The voices, the screaming... it all just rang thro my head and I couldnt tune it out. I brought my knees to my chest and attempted to muffle my panicked screaming until i could calm myself down, but it was too late i had already woken him up. I felt a cool hand rest on my arm. 

"Klaus. Klaus its okay breathe it was just a dream, its over now" his words were soft and sweet but somehow cut deep mostly because of how wrong they were, it was never over. I shook my head and he pulled my closer to him so i was laying on his chest. My eyes were burning with tears and sweat.

"Make them stop... please..." i whimpered between sobs. Dave ran his fingers through my hair in attempts to calm me down.

"Make who stop baby?" He questioned. He sounded genuinely concerned and i assumed he was. 

 I shook my head and got up and started rummaging through my dresser.

"Babe- Klaus. Klaus stop" Dave got off the bed and pulled me away from the dresser. I resisted, attempting to pull away but he kept his grip firm.

"I need them- i need to-" I said distressed

"No you don't- stop. Klaus stop it. We threw them out already remember? Come here, come here" i let myself collapse into his arms a crying mess. We slid down the wall and sat on the floor. 

"I can't do it I need _something_ - ** _please_** " i cried

Dave ran his fingers through my hair humming the melody to our favourite song, "you dont need them, tell me whats going on, it'll be okay"

"The nightmares never end... and when i wake up the voices- the _screaming_ is nonstop..."

"Klaus..." he put his hand gently on my knee "talk to me, tell me so i understand.. I want to help"

      __________________________

After finally explaining to him all the little details he brought his hand to my chin and lifted my head so I would look him in the eye, i had unintentionally been avoiding it. 

"Klaus we will figure this out together. We can try and talk to Pogo and see about reading your dad's notes or if he has any idea how we can make it easier. But baby i promise we will make it easier.." he pulled me to him and hugged me, i felt tears rolling down my face. Had i ever stopped crying? I wasn't sure I had. 

"Klaus, I love you and nothing is going to change that. We're in this together, even if it means i have to wake up everyday at 3am with you." 

"I love you more" i replied softly, wiping a tear off my face. He kissed the top of my face and we stayed there, him leaning against the wall and me against him, until the sun came out. I don't remember falling back to sleep, but I had. I guess being held in his arms just made me feel safe.


	4. Day 4: Midnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrus fic♡

Cyrus's POV:

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. I listened to the pattern and realized it was TJ, he had created a secret knock one day so he could come through the window in the summer without my parents knowing. I got up and stretched before walking to the window and opening the window.

"What time is it" I muttered, groggily rubbing my eyes as the older boy climbed onto the window seat.

"12:03" He replied energetically

"In the morning?" I questioned, although it was probably a dumb one. He nodded and made his way to my closet and started to pull clothes out and toss them on my bed.

"TJ what are you doing? I just put all those away" i sighed flopping onto the bed.

"Noo come on get dressed we have to go or we're gonna miss it" He nudged me excitedly until i sat up

"Miss what?" I questioned him but he only shook his head in reply.

"TJ cant we just lay down and ya know go back to sleep like normal people do at 12 in the morning?"

"Cy trust me hurry and get ready" He commanded as he got off the bed and head back into my closet. Unwillingly I obeyed and put on the clothes he had thrown on my bed. Once i was done TJ emerged from the closet with a blanket and my camera. 

"Okay come on!" He whispered grabbing my hand and guiding me out the window. Too tired to argue I followed silently. We ended up stopping at the park, TJ found a clearing between the trees and set the blanket down. We sat and TJ looked at the sky, I was still trying to stay awake.

"Look Cyrus- its starting" He nudged me and I looked up. My jaw immediately dropped, what seemed like thousands of shooting stars made their ways across the sky. 

"Ive been waiting to see one for ages... how did you- how did you know it was going to be today?" I whispered looking at the sky in awe.

"Well you told me about wanting to see a metor shower awhile ago and so I did a bunch of research and yesterday i got word of one being today and so i fact checked it and well everything checked out.." he smiled at me and i just stared at him. 

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, "TJ I love you so much.. thank you!!" I squealed, i felt tears running down my face and wiped them away between giggles. 

"I love you so much" I whispered leaning into him slowly.

"I love you more" he replied resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you most" I concluded softly, closing the gap between us, kissing him gently until everything else faded from existence. It was only me, my boy, and the stars.


	5. Day 5: Secret Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrus fic👌🏼❤  
> TJ wants to keep his and Cyrus's relationship a secret and Cyrus agreed, but what happens when one of them changes their minds? Who will they tell? Will they tell anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry day 5 was late i had stuff

Cyrus's POV:

I have been dating my current boyfriend, TJ, for well over 8 months now. He wanted to keep things lowkey at the beginning and not tell anyone. Which i was able to understand at first, but having to pretend we are just friends when we are out together is getting tiring. Not to mention that GHC is catching on....

.

I checked my phone for the 10th time in the past 3 minutes. I had asked TJ to come over so we can talk. Just as i put my phone down there was light tapping on my door as TJ emerged from the hall.

"Hey Cy, is everything okay? You said you wanted to talk"

"Yeah everythings fine- well I mean it's not _all_ fine but like its nothing we can't fix... sit down?" I cut myself off before I started rambling and motioned to a spot on the bed next me. 

He sat and just stared at me, "so what's up?"

"TJ we have been dating for nearly 9 months... and I know you said you wanted to keep it lowkey at the start but I didn't know that meant you wanted to keep it a secret from all my friends.. I feel bad not telling them, plus the good hair crew already is putting stuff together on their own-" I paused.

"Hey speaking of The GHC, when do I get to join. You let Jonah and my hair is-"

"TJ focus, Im being serious" I cut him off TJ's smile fading.

"I know I just- Im sorry" He said softly, looking away. 

"TJ I want to tell them before someone else does..."

"I know I just I'm afraid to. I'm not out at home and I'm afraid one of them might slip and say something in front of Amber or my parents" his voice cracked and i put my hand on his leg giving him a reasurring look.

"You know they won't... they havent outed me and its been almost two years.. my house is basically a second home for them" 

"I know, just a little longer. I want to talk to Amber first.."

"Okay that's fine. Thank you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I suggested we head to the spoon for lunch. He agreed so I asked my mom for some money and we head off.

      __________________________

We arrived the the spoon and ordered baby taters and shakes. Amber wasn't on shift today so we ended up sitting in a booth next to each other rather than across so I could lean on him instead of a window. 

"GHC isn't gona like show up right?" TJ asked curiously 

"No Andi said her and Buffy dragged Jonah along with them to some art show downtown. We're good" i replied kissing his nose.

      __________________________

TJ sat and watched me, as I put on another preformance of "tater theater", for a few minutes before softly grabbing my chin and pulling my face to his gently. I smiled at him, closing the gap between us. I melted into the kiss and almost didn't notice the sound of my best friends voices.

"Cyrus?? TJ??? What- when did you-" Andi stumbled over her words in confusion as TJ and I pulled away from each other in panic.

"A-andi- what are you- when did you get here? I- i thought you guys were at an art show across town" I stuttered, failing at the attempt to not panic.

"We just got here, Jonah got bored so we left.." Andi said, with regained composure. 

I glanced at Buffy who had yet to say a word. She was just staring at TJ.

"Buffy?" I said aloud, although it was barley audible. Her head turned and she faced me

"Why are you making out with _TJ Kippen_??" She said, her voice slightly raised.

"Don't-" i started but she cut me off.

"When were you going to tell us? Were you just going to leave us in the dark?"

"Hey thats not fair- you didn't tell us when you were talking to Walker right away" i said defensively 

"Thats because we were just talking. We weren't making out in a window booth at the spoon" 

"Buffy just calm down let the two of them explain, its not a big deal."

"Fine" Buffy sighed, the two of them sliding into the seat across from us.

"Dont- dont be mad at Cyrus. Its not his fault it was mine. I told him not to tell you"

"But why?" Andi asked calmly, waving her hand at Buffy as a signal to stop her from overreacting. 

"I was afraid? I'm not out at home. I'm not out really out at all- well i guess i am now but... I was afraid that if we told you guys you'd accidentally tell Amber. I dont know how she'd react.. I just I wanted it to happen at my terms."

"Well now i feel dumb for being mad.." Buffy sighed.

"TJ... its you're choice who you tell and when, this goes for you both... You shouldn't be afraid to tell anyone. You underestimate how much people love you." Andi said smiling softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> It didnt let me add a chapter title i couldn't figure out how to do it sorry 🤷🏽♂️


End file.
